Unhappy Anniversary
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: [Deathfic 1x2] Heero is haunted the death of his beloved. Its christmas... the aniversary of Duo's death. {Reuploaded RandR}


Disclaimer: Dont own GW or VC's song but i just BORROWED THEM FOR MY PERSONAL PLEASURE!!!!!  
  
They ask me, how am I Well I'm still standing aren't I? Thats something Thats one thing thats gone my way Its so hard to go on like everythings ok now When inside Istill cry for yesterday  
  
I stared out at the fire. Quatre sat on the other side of the couch next to Trowa. They were trying to reach me on the day of his death.  
"Heero are you ok?" Quatre asked me for the 12th time.  
I blinked looking over to him. He scooted away from Trowa slightly. His face was worried. "Yes. Everything is fine."  
"Try to cheer up just a bit. Its Christmas. Coffee?" his gental voice said to me. Reminding me. Reminding me of him. My lover. My friend. My Duo.  
Its been two years. Long, hard, lonely two years. Two years ago Duo, my Duo the only one that I had ever showed my true self, died on this cold day. December 25.  
  
This is my unhappy anniversary But I lie saying its just another day This is my unhappy anniversary  
  
They left my home. I leaned back agunst the couch. I sighed.  
Three days before our fourth Christmas together he got sick. At first it was a simple cold. I told him to stay in bed, but he being disagreeable, said no and went on with decorating the house. His cold got worse. I started to get even more worried. I begged him to stay in bed. But he refussed.  
Soon though, he couldn't get out of bed. His fever sored well over 104.2. Trowa helped me to take him to the hospital. The next day, Christmas, Duo Maxwell died at the age of 20.  
  
I know its so stupid to feel so broken-hearted I wonder if you know just how much I hurt I drink up, and think up a toast to lonely hours To get though with out you Is so hard today  
  
I picked up a picture off the mantal of him and myself at a louge. There was a snowman that Duo had made. We where in the middle of the picture with his arm over my shoulder and mine over his.  
A tear formed in my eyes. I started towards the kitchen. The house seeming to grow bigger.  
Taking a glass from the cobord and some wine out I set them on the table. The house was quiet. No laughing. Jokes. The place was void of sound except for my feet on the tile and the chirps of the wine and glass on the counter. I missed him. Him and his sarcastic point of view of everything. Almost. I poured the wine into the glass and gulped it down. I made another. Maybe I could excape all the pain with the wine. I shook my head. I held the drink into the air and made a toast with no one in the room to my love. My only love. "To you Duo who I miss greatly. Wish you where here." I drank it down.  
  
This is my unhappy anniversary Though I lie and say its just another day This is my unhappy anniversary  
  
The phone rang. The answering machine pick in up since I had no feel for answering it.  
The voice shot out, percing the quiet., "Heero! Please pick up the phone! Come on Heero, I wish to talk to you! You need to find another life! Come here Heero, I can help yo-" the machine cut her off. Stupid Bitch. I thought to myself. How can I ever find another life?!  
Yet again I sighed walking into the living room.  
  
Wiishing you where here same time next year Now its near midnight-few more minutes and I return to, get back to My formar life Prendending the ending was not so baad I know that its to excape you... untill next year  
  
I saw someone sitting on the couch. I didn't reamber letting in anyone. He turned around and smiled at me. It was Duo. He stayed there for a moment then dissappeared. My mind was playing tricks again.  
Hot tears ripped down my cheek. I held in as much as I could. The Perfect Soilder should never cry. Not for someone who never cryed. I sat down on the couch and bursted out crying yet again. His last words rang inside my head, haunting me.  
"I will always love you Heero Yuy."  
Slowly I stoped. I glanced up at the clock to see that it was 11:56. I stood and walked again to the mantal and picked up a picture of Duo smileing.  
"I love you to Duo Maxwell. More then you could know." I said through sad eyes. Tears falling onto the picture. "Forever. I wish you were here."  
  
This is my unhappy anniversary But I lie saying its just another day This is my unhappy anniverstary But I smile like its just another day This is my unhappy anniversary  
  
12:10. I smiled. I could relax a bit more. The phone rang once again. I picked it up.  
"Merry Christmas Heero. A massage form one Heaven's Angels.." an odd voice said to me then hung up.  
I didnt know who that was. A massage from one Heaven's Angels? I smiled and looked up.  
"Merry Christmas Duo." 


End file.
